


A Little Closer to Fine

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Running With God on Our Knees - Superheroes Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Kate is cold. At least Cassie is great to cuddle with.





	

“They do know that I could’ve had someone fixing the heater by now, right?” Kate grumbles.

“Boys will be boys,” Cassie says, which is kind of irritating since there are five boys in the team - because Jonas’s mule-headedness totally counts for the lack of testosterone, thank you - versus two of them.

With the most common sense, obviously, Kate thinks, just a little uncharitably, but she’s cold and she has been cold for over two hours because the guys decided that using magic to fix a heater was wasting magic and that there was no need to call anyone when it was, by Eli’s words, a piece of cake.

Cassie shifts and grows a bit more, arms around her, which is, really, the only good thing of this bloody thing. So Kate drags the sleeping bag over them both and huddles just a little closer ot her best friend, doing her best to pay attention to the way Cassie’s heart beats gently beneath her head or the way she’s playing with her hair or even on the movie going on and not on the hammering going around.


End file.
